As shown in FIG. 1, a display panel such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel includes two display substrates (for example an array substrate 11 and an encapsulation substrate 12) assembled together, where a sealing structure 2 provided between the two display substrates is outside the display region of the two display substrates, which is used for bonding the two display substrates and preventing external moisture and oxygen from entering the display region to affect a display structure such as an organic light-emitting diode 19. The sealing structure 2 is generally made of a sealing material which typically comprises ingredients such as a low melting point glass powder, a cellulose resin, a solvent, an additive (for example a defoamer, an adhesion promoter) and the like.
However, the existing display devices would inevitably produce certain electromagnetic radiation pollution during use, which will affect human health.